


YouTube AU: Kei's Birthday Surprise

by softcalender



Series: YouTube AU [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Youtube AU, more of a recipe, than a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: Kei's Birthday is on 27th September. Kageyama is a good boyfriend and makes him his favourite dessert, Strawberry Shortcake.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: YouTube AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822618
Comments: 27
Kudos: 238





	YouTube AU: Kei's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokeiimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokeiimi/gifts).



> TITLE: Kei's Birthday Surprise!

_Kageyama is standing behind a white marble counter. He is wearing a green apron with calligraphy on it saying "Kiss the Chef."_ _The camera is set up to show the entire kitchen counter and there is a sack of baking ingredients on both sides of him._

"Hey guys! Welcome back to my channel. Back with yet another non-sport related video."

A rain effect along with iMovie's sad violin music plays as the camera zooms in on Kageyama's dejected face. Jump cut.

"If you are new to my channel, welcome. I usually make volleyball-related content as besides a youtuber I am a starter on the Schweiden Adlers team. But since quarantine I have been trying more vlog style content."

_Kageyama rubs his hands as he looks at the things around him._

"And so for this video I am going to be making Strawberry Shortcake. This is for my boyfriend, Kei Tsukishima's birthday."

 _Jump cut. Kageyama points at his apron and says,_ "Fans of Kei's channel will recognise this to be _his_ apron. It makes him laugh to see me wear it."

_He adjusts the apron so it is shorter. Jump cut._

"Anyway, I am filming this video on the 26th September, one day before Kei's birthday." _He holds his iPhone out to the camera that shows the time and date._

> 5:34 PM
> 
> 26th September

"This video is going to be a day later than his birthday cause we are both taking tomorrow off to be together." _His cheeks color._

_Jump cut. He is sorting through ingredients and pulling things to him as he reads the recipe on his phone._

"Oh and this is not a tutorial," _He warns._

_Jump cut._

"Tsukishima is hard to gift as there is nothing he ever wants or needs ever," _Kageyama frowns as he sift the cake flour._

 _Jump cut._ _He places a cake pan on top of parchment paper, tracing around the pan to cut out the circle._

"During our usual grocery shopping day I bought some ingredients but I didn't want him to get suspicious. So I tried to smuggle it in through my gym bag that I normally keep in my car."

 _Kageyama rolls his eyes,_ "Normally Kei refuses to touch that bag because it stinks. So, I leave the room for only five minutes before I re-enter," _Kageyama stops cutting in exasperation,_ "To see him rummaging through it!"

_Kageyama dulls his voice as he surly mimics Kei's reaction._

"He starts going -- _Whats this? What did you get these strawberries for? Can I eat it? But it is stinky cause it was in your bag!_ \-- He almost ruined this surprise."

_Jump cut._

"I had to be stealthy from then on. So I got all this in this morning."

_Kageyama starts to grease one side of the parchment paper and also both bottom and sides of the cake pan with butter. He then fit the parchment paper in the cake pan. Jump cut._

"Kei has some dentist appointment so he is out right now. We aren't big on birthdays but I thought I would do something special this time."

_Kageyama gives a shy smile at the camera before he ducks of screen to preheat the oven. He then moves to the stove to prepare a double boiler, bring the water in the saucepan to a rapid boil._

_There is a montage as he reduces the heat of the water so it is a steady simmer. Jump cut to him adding butter in a small bowl and setting it over the saucepan. Letting the butter melt gently._

"Strawberry shortcake is Kei's favourite food ever. I probably would have been better off ordering it. He can be an [BLEEP] about my cooking sometimes." _Kageyama smiles fondly._ "But I have faith in my baking skills."

_Jump cut. He removes the bowl from the saucepan. Then adds whole milk and whisks to combine. As he sets it aside he gets a call from Tsukishima. At which he freezes and stares at the camera in surprise._

_He picks up the call._

"Hey," _there is a pause and you can hear Tsukishima's inaudible voice through the phone,_ "yeah I just forgot where you said you were going."

 _Jump cut. Their conversation is cut off. A barely heard 'I love you' can be heard from the other end of the line. Kageyama's shoulders droop and he replies, "_ Yeah, love you too bye."

_He fiddles on his phone a little then turns to the camera and groans._

"Ugh, he sees through everything. I think he knows!"

_Jump cut._

"I can't stop now," _he sighs_ , "I am going to do the next step then which is making the sponge cake."

_Jump cut, there is a stand mixer bowl in which Kageyama expertly adds four eggs with one hand._

"Tsukishima always calls me a show off for that and he is absolutely right."

_Jump cut. A montage begins as Kageyama silently adds sugar and whisks. He sets then set the stand mixer bowl directly in the pot and whisks constantly so the eggs don’t become scrambled eggs._

"This method is called bain marie," _he comments offhandedly,_ "The bowl shouldn't touch the simmering water of the pot." 

_Jump cut. The batter is now loose yet thick and glossy._

_Kageyama speaks to the camera,_ "Last year on his birthday we stayed home and I made him breakfast. He really liked that."

_He adds half of the flour from a bowl and using a whisk folds gently but thoroughly. He takes out one scoop of batter from the bowl and adds it to the butter & milk mixture. Mixing well he reads something on his phone._

_Jump cut. He lifts the spatula and the batter folds down like ribbon,_ "Someone had asked me, 'what is your favourite memory with Tsukishima?' "

 _He pauses to think. Then speaks as he pours the batter into the center of the cake pan,_ "I can't remember how it started but when we got this house we decided to slide on the wooden floorboards in the hallways as a competition."

_He drops the cake pan on the counter to release air bubbles in the batter._

"I won but he crashed onto me and one thing led to another and the competition was forgotten."

 _He shrugs at the camera as he puts the cake pan in the oven,_ "There are twenty minutes for it to get cooked. See you then!" 

_Jump cut. He pulls out the cake pan and checks if the sponge cake is done by inserting a skewer in the middle pulls it out clean._

"Nice it's done," _he checks his phone_ , "This is becoming a Q&A video but someone asks, "What do you think is Tsukishima's favourite memory of you both?"

_He moves the cake to the assemble prepping stage._

"Kei would say something volleyball related. But every moment with him is special in it's own way."

_Jump cut. Kageyama is thinking very hard._

"Forget it. Now we are going to assemble the cake. Multi-tasking is not my forte."

_He divides the strawberries into two groups, one for decoration and one for filling._

"I am keeping the same-sized strawberries for the decoration. And the others for filling."

_He removes the husk and cleans the strawberries with a damp paper towel and slices off the core for all the strawberries._

"I am gonna slice the strawberries in half. And then again in half for the filling."

_Jump cut._

"I am just gonna fast forward the syrup making process. I don't think I am going to eat this with how much sugar is in this dessert..."

_Jump cut._

"Whipped cream now, while the cake cools."

_Jump cut to him in front of a stand mixer with the whisk on high speed._

"Now we are done preparing. We are at the scariest part, the cake assembly."

_With a serrated knife he slices the middle of the cake horizontally into half. He now has two layers._

"This step will make or break this whole thing... If it doesn't look good I am unsure he will even eat it." _Kageyama laughs slightly._

_With that he place the bottom of the cake on a cake circle. Then brushes syrup on top and on the sides of the bottom layer._

"This will keep the sponge cake stay moist... I think." _Kageyama says focused on the task._

_Jump cut. He spreads the whipped cream evenly on the bottom of the cake. Then places the strawberries on top of the whipped cream._

"Here is a protip. Keep the center area open by not covering it with strawberries. This will make it easier to cut the cake into slices."

_He adds a layer of whipped cream on top of the strawberry layer. Spreading just enough cream to cover the strawberries, but not put too much._

_He then place the top layer of the sponge cake. Then he lightly covers the sides of the cake with thin layer of the cream._

_He removes the excess cream from the cake and put back into the bowl._

"For cake decoration."

_He squeezes a base for the strawberries and place them sideways on top of the whipped cream._

"Kei also has started to like blue berries since we got together. So I am going to add that."

_Kageyama then places blueberries between the whipped cream dollops. Then places the small mint leaves in some area to add colors._

_Jump cut. The counter is clean with the cake and bag of takeout next to it._

"And we are done! It is currently 8 PM. Kei should be reaching home. I don't want him to find the cake in the fridge so I ordered take out. You will probably see his reaction in the next clip. Bye!"

_Jump cut. Kageyama is on the balcony. The sky orange and pink. He yawns widely as he ruffles his hair, one eye closing._

"Good morning. Kei is still asleep. I am going to get his cake for him now."

_Jump cut. The camera is set up in their room. One moment later Kageyama comes to the bed side where a pale arm peeks out from a mountain of sheets._

"Hey," _it says drowsily._

 _Kageyama says_ , "Happy birthday."

A shirtless Kei gets up and stares at the cake. 

"I made it for you."

_A pause._

"Come here."

_Kageyama falters, he moves to put the cake down on the table side._

"I was talking to the cake not you."

 _Kageyama laughs,_ "You [BLEEP]."

_Kei smiles at him. Eyes droopy. He pulls Kageyama to him on the bed. Kageyama fall over him and they kiss deeply. The cake sitting pretty on the table side._

J _ump cut. A caption appears on a black screen._

> This is not the right platform for what happened next. He loved the cake. Thank you for watching!

_A blank screen, then a video bubble appears linking to Kageyama's last video and Tsukishima's channel._

* * *

5,289 Comments

* * *

Add a public comment...

* * *

keifan

Such cuties

trshfgames

i want a boyfriend like this

kenmaplays

the number of times innuendos makes me wonder if Kei actually edited this video...

Kei Tsukishima

Yes, yes I did.

kagetsukki

we are well fed. thank you for this.


End file.
